Many vehicles include lids, such as trunks and hoods, that may be opened by an operator to gain access to areas protected by the lids. For example, an operator may open a hood to gain access to an engine for servicing. Further, the operator may open a trunk lid to gain access to the trunk.
Typically, a latch is used to latchably engage a lid striker. The latch and lid striker are used in conjunction to ensure that a lid, such as a trunk lid or hood, remains securely closed during vehicle operation, while also allowing a user to open the lid when desired. Further, the latch and lid striker are generally configured to be robust enough to keep the lid(s) securely closed in the event of a vehicle accident.
FIG. 1 illustrates an isometric top view of a known lid striker 10. The lid striker 10 includes a base 12 configured to be secured to a lid, a separate and distinct striker bar 14 secured to the base 12, a pivot arm 16 pivotally secured to the base, a separate and distinct metal coil spring 18 having one end secured to an end of the pivot arm 16 and an opposite end secured to the stationary base 12, and additional components. In general, the lid striker 10 includes numerous pieces that are separately formed and assembled together to form the lid striker 10.
FIG. 2 illustrates an isometric top view of a known lid striker 20. Similar to the lid striker 10, the lid striker 20 includes a base 22, a striker bar 24 and a separate and distinct coil spring 26.
FIG. 3 illustrates an isometric top view of a known lid striker 30. Similar to the lid strikers 10 and 20, the lid striker 30 also includes a base 32, a striker bar 34 and a separate and distinct coil spring 36.
As shown in FIGS. 1-3, a spring device is operatively connected to the base of the lid striker. The lid striker, such as any of lid strikers 10, 20 or 30, is secured to either a frame or lid of a vehicle, while a latching device is secured to the other of the frame or lid. The latching device typically includes a pawl that is adapted to cooperate with the striker bar. The pawl locks around the striker to close the lid or door and is releasable by a mechanical or electrical component when a user desires to open the lid or door.
FIG. 4 illustrates an isometric view of the known lid striker 30 and a latching device 38. The latching device 38 includes a striker channel 40 that receives and guides the striker bar 34 into the pawl (hidden by the main body of latching device). When the door or lid is opened, the pawl is not stopped by the striker bar 34. The spring 36 exerts a force against the latch 38 when in a closed position. The spring force assists in securely holding the latch 38 to the striker bar 34. When released, the spring 36 assists in pushing the latch outward to open the lid or door. Typically, the spring 36 causes the door or lid to open a minimum amount to allow a user to fit his/her hand under the lid or door so that the user may grasp the door or lid.
The lid strikers 10, 20 and 30 include the metal coil springs 16, 26 and 36, respectively, that may be difficult to tune for any given door. Further, the springs 16, 26 and 36 may pose difficulties for manufacturers to optimally size for any given door. That is, because a particular door may differ in size, weight and the like when compared with another door, the springs 16, 26 and 36 may not operate optimally with each door. While a particular spring may function adequately with one style of door, that same spring may not function as well with another style of door. Generally, different springs may be required for varying force requirements.